A Savior for a Lost Hope
by Nylark
Summary: A Boy Loses everything... He turns to Zoids to help his cause . Maybe this will turn out very helpful towards him... maybe not...
1. A Savior for a Lost Hope

A Savior For a Lost Hope  
  
Most people think it would be neat to be someone of really big importance. Although , there is always that group of people that get that  
wish and then wish they hadn't. I bet you felt like that at one time or another. Well this story describes that one hope that we want...or wanted  
after you read this .  
  
Chapter 1  
" Death For a Boy's Eyes "  
As usual on his daily Schedule Raven Nylark Walked outside through the woods to keep a fit condition , which wasn't hard for him . Now at this moment in time he was only a fourteen year old and knew little from his own home and the woods . Well , that isn't completely true. His father was a swordsman . So since he was around twelve he'd been training . Since it had  
only been two years he knew very little though .  
As he finally got home on his usual schedule he found his house had  
been attacked . The whole place was a large bunch of ash now . He could  
still see some smoke in the air as he got closer . " Oh no... what happened. " as he said that to himself he walked around . His eyes watered from both emotion and the smoke . As he walked some more he finally came upon two bodies . One of his father and the other of his mother . Something was missing though.Where was his brother ? Had he escaped the blaze ? Was he also away when it happened ? Slowly the thoughts began streaming into his head as he kneeled down and picked up his father's Katana . He pulled the magnificient blade and looked down again at his father's lifeless form . " I swear on this blade I'll find your killer , Father " . Soon after his journey began . Two things stood out in his mind more than others . Where  
was his brother , and how would he survive in this place knowing it's  
minimal amount of resources .  
As the day went on it turns to darkness in little time at all . Soon he grew tired and sat down lighting a fire quickly , leaning back on a log  
. He felt hungry but could do nothing about it . Rest would be the best thing to help that subject for him he thought . With this , he drifted off  
into a quick slumber . As he slept his dreams didn't help much for him since they all showed many ways that his father could have died . Were his dreams real ? As he woke up the next morning he looked off into the bright  
morning light yawning some as he stood . Quickly he turned off onto the  
path again quickly making his way , finding no signs of life for such a long distance . He felt as though he went the wrong way suddenly . Truely he knew it was , but his doubt continued . Quickly he turned his pace into a quick jog . As he came upon the town he smiled walking down the streets and into a small Tavern getting food and water quickly . He felt famished and it was only a day . what would have happened if it was longer were his  
main thoughts now . He tried to keep watch on everyone around him which  
helped keep him more away from the idea's of his family's death. 


	2. A Starting Journey

Chapter #2  
" A Starting Journey "  
  
As time went on that day he somewhat searched the town for any clues , not really finding anything of great evidence though. " I must be doing  
something wrong...I could almost perfectly follow his track here , but now... nothing ". He kept this up until the moon showed it's face in the night's sky . " I guess I should find a place to stay tonight..." Somewhat  
quickly he turned , having a small Magic power of being able to sense a  
lifeform nearby . He seemed somewhat riveted at the fact it was an old  
friend . One of his old best Friends Blake Silverstar . One of the few people to come from his Village to be in a richer family . " Blake ? What are you doing out here ? " Blake Seemed to be rather happy to see him and  
came over with a wide smile . " I'm out here for no reason really... I never told anybody but I usually come here every week or so and get away  
from real life...Is that what your doing ? " Well Raven's Story was far from that of Blakes , as he quickly told him . " I'm sorry... need anything  
? Perhaps some money or something ? " Raven sighed and turned " Well a Friend to have some dinner with would be nice ... maybe we can check up on some things . " Blake didn't mind going to eat , and Raven was still stuck  
to food from just one day of none . As they ate a long conversation had  
started and ended when they finished . Blake stood up and walked to the  
door stopping a minute turning back to his friend . " Well , I hope you catch the murderer... If you stay in this area long enough maybe you'll get to see me around next week ? Somewhat doubt it though... " He trailed off knowing Raven would clearly go to the next city for perhaps another chance  
to find some clues . He laughed some after renting a room for the night thinking about something which helped his mood . ' Man... I feel like I'm in a mystery book I read when I was about 7...weird.' When he entered the room he layed back on the bed pulling a small notebook out looking at it , seemingly it was his fathers . " I wonder what those things are... " there stood the picture of a large Zoid , with a name written across the bottom " Trinity Liger ? " He flipped the page and found something that would change  
his quest for the better , along with his life.  
  
(Chapter 2 , not fully complete yet , near though.Review to tell me you  
want the rest... lol ) 


End file.
